


Surrender

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: You and Loki are in a constant power struggle, even in the bedroom.
Kudos: 8





	Surrender

Loki, being a prince, was used to people who served him and did as he wished. He was slightly addicted to power. As a prince there were always girls who threw themselves at him. Girls who were so willing to sleep with him, with just a snap of his finger. You however, never were one of those girls. You never just agreed with him, let him win when you played board games or tried to please him. Whenever Loki used his silver tongue to persuade you to do something, you always knew what to say back.

That was one of the reasons Loki liked you so much. He needed you chase you, convince you, you were a challenge to him. It was a power game the two of you were playing for a while. And you both loved every minute of it. It didn’t take long before Loki started to court you. Since you were getting to know each other better, things became more physical. You started to tease each other more, especially in public places. When Loki asked if you would play a game in his bedroom you knew exactly where this was going. You were playing a board game while you sat on his lap. You started to wiggle in his lap, making him hard. He was stroking your thighs, pretending he didn’t notice it turned you on. It didn’t take long before the two of you were kissing. You walked towards his bed, but there was a problem. You both were tyring to dominate the other person.

 _‘Darling, I know you enjoy the upper hand. But that is not going to happen in bed. So, be a good girl and kneel before your prince’_ he purred while he smirked at you. He saw the look in your eyes, fire. He knew how much you hated when he reminded you that as a prince, he was above you. _‘Honey, I think you have me mistaken for one of your boring slutty girls who used to throw themselves at you. Don’t make that mistake again, just lie down on the bed for me’_ you said, while giving him a smirk. There was a long silence. Neither of you looked away from the other, determined to win.

Loki looked at you mischievously and waved his hand. With a green shimmer your clothes were gone. You were annoyed and turned on at the same time. His eyes started to wander over your body, and he licked his lips in anticipation. You quickly stepped forward and pressed your lips against his. He had not expected you to do that and let out a small gasp. You used that to your advantaged and slid your tongue in his mouth. He grabbed your neck to deepen the kiss and get back some control. While you were kissing passionately you started to unbuckle his pants. They fell on the floor and you started to stroke his hardened cock. This made him moan. With one hand still holding your neck his other hand started to stroke your breast. You couldn’t help but lean into his touch. His hand left your neck and he bent down a little. You felt his cock sliding out of your hand. He took one of your breasts in his mouth, circling your nipple with his tongue and slightly biting in your flesh. With one hand he was pinching your other nipple. You were getting wetter and your pussy was now throbbing for attention. You knew you had to switch tactics, if you wanted to win this game.

 _‘Fine, I’ll kneel if you remove your shirt’_ you sighed. Loki stood up straight and looked surprised at you. He hadn’t expected that you would give up so easily. He took off his shirt and you knelt before him. You began stroking his thighs and sliding your tong all over his cock. You started to tease the tip of his cock by slowly drawing circles with your tongue. This made Loki growl in frustration. He grabbed your hair, pulling you from your feet. _‘On the bed, now!’_ he said with such a low voice, it made you shiver. He didn’t wait for a reaction and pushed you on the bed. He immediately crawled on top of you, starting to kiss you roughly. You let him, if he thought you had surrendered to him, he would let his guard down. Your hands roamed his body and he responded by stroking your clit in an extremely slow pace. He was going to give you the same frustrated treatment, you had given him.

You became a moaning mess, desperately for release. Loki started to chuckle _‘My, my, I am almost disappointed you did not put up more of a fight’_. You tried to ignore him thinking of a way to get the upper hand again. He puts his lips to your ear and whispered seductively _‘Beg me to come, pet’_. He looked you in your eyes and saw the anger when he said the nickname. You suddenly hooked one of your legs behind his knee and rolled the two of you over. You heard Loki grunt and you grabbed his arms to hold them in place next to his head. He glared at you, but you saw a twinkle in his eyes. You knew he was enjoying this game. You moved closer to sit on his face and forcefully grabbed his hair. _‘Try to make me come if you can, pet’_ you quipped back to him. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue out to meet your clit. While he was licking and sucking you started to hum _‘Hmm.. silver tongue indeed’_. You slowly started to ride his face, feeling your orgasm build up. Loki started to moan, the tingling sensation send you over the edge and you came undone.

He worked you through your high and you positioned yourself to straddle his lap. You felt his hardened cock twitch, so you started to rock your hips forwards and backwards. _‘Since you were such a good boy, I might even consider you to come as well. Beg me for it’_ you purred. Loki put his arms behind his head and started to laugh. _‘Oh kitten, you are indeed wild. Let’s see how many times you need to come before you finally surrender, shall we?’_ he said. You stopped and looked confused at him, when you suddenly felt two hands grab you from behind. They lifted you up and put you down on Loki’s cock. You let out a load moan when you felt his cock filling every inch of you. You looked back to see one of his naked clones grinning behind you. You looked back at the Loki in front of you, who was smirking. _‘This is not fair’_ you said, trying to ignore the two clone hands starting to roam your body. When they moved to your clit you wanted to get away, but the clone grabbed your throat holding your upper body firm against his. It became harder for you to breath. The finger on your clit was going slowly. _‘I’m the God of Mischief darling, I don’t have to play fair’_ Loki grinned to you. You glared at him. The clone was moving his fingers faster and you felt yourself clench around Loki’s cock. _‘That’s it, now be a good little kitten and come for me’_ he said. You came hard on his cock, while trying to fight of the hands of his clone.

 _‘Isn’t it so much easier to just surrender yourself to me?’_ he smirked. You were thinking of a way out of this situation, but Loki started to move his hips up and down in a very slow pace. You instinctively rocked your hips trying to increase the pace. It did not work. You wanted to bend down and kiss him, but his clone still had you pressed against him. His fingers were still circling your sensitive clit and his hand on your necked had travelled down to play with your breasts. You heard yourself gasping for air, while you were still struggling to get out of his grip. The real Loki laughed at you, almost sadistically. _‘Such a pretty girl, and all mine’_ he purred. Your next orgasm hit you fast, and you came screaming his name. You were feeling tired, sore, and sensitive. Loki still had not reached his high and was now pumping in and out of you faster. The clone was adding more and more pressure on your clit and you came again. Every time you came Loki would growl and start to pump faster. He never broke his intense eye contact with you. You were seeing stars and did not know how many orgasms you have had, or if you never came down from your high. Loki was relentless and didn’t give you any time to recover from your orgasm.

As he was pumping faster and faster you knew he had to be close. The clone behind you vanished and you fell forwards on his chest. You were a panting moaning mess. He grabbed your hair to pull your face closer for a passionate kiss. He gave you a devilish smile _‘Now, do you finally surrender?’_ You didn’t answer him, you didn’t want him to win. _‘tsk.. darling you are only making this harder for yourself. Last change, do you surrender, or should I conjure up another clone?’_. You were breathing heavily. The thought of going through all that again, you just could not. _‘Yes, I surrender’_ you said softly. Loki came inside you, right after you said the words. He pumped in and out of you a few more times before pulling out completely.

You laid on your back trying to catch your breath. Loki left you to clean the both of you. When he came to lay next to you, he pulled you into a tight embrace. _‘Guess I lost this time’_ you said teasingly to him. He chuckled _‘Well.. I had to cheat a little darling, you really are a challenge’_. He kissed the top of your head and you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
